Lionel Braveheart
The Man Known As Lionel Braveheart was an antagonist to the characters of Overture III , him not being a main villain, but a lesser foe to the people of Harracktor. Lionel Braveheart is only one of many assumed names he used, this one being the identity he used while in Xanadu. He would return in Overture V, first disguised as an odd man named Teryn Vor'qel, but then would reveal himself as Lionel Braveheart and once again antagonize the city's residents. Background The man known as Lionel Braveheart was born to Selena LeTroux and a hitherto-unrevealed father. He had an older brother who Lionel claimed was the late Edric, The Plague Knight, a Carnetradan agent sent to Xanadu to retrieve the Sacred Sword for his master, Malcolm. Lionel would later confide in Valandil that Edric was truly not his brother, but Frances LeTroux was, meaning Lionel was not his real name. Lionel took on the name of a famous author he met in Harlequin and killed, taking his identity. Overture 3 Lionel Braveheart arrived in Xanadu, no money in his pockets and seeminly unknown to it's inhabitants for his extraordinary authorship. After arriving, he met a Carnetradan person by the name of Cuideag who he soon recognized as a Carnetradan who saved his life on the road 3 years ago, and owed a life debt to. He found himself her messenger, performing tasks at her beck and call. He was appointed Secretary to King Bukoski VII and soon started his reign of terror among the citizens of Xanadu, throwing out accusations of treason to and fro. He had a few "criminals" hanged for their crimes. After King Bukoski VII died tragically and Cuideag was thrown in Vankila Saari with King Malcolm the Blackheart, Lionel Braveheart was free to do his choosing, and was appointed to be the Lord Advisor to the young King James. He earned James' favor, becoming the favorite of his officers. After soon taking a grasp of the kingdom itself, enforcing "James" rule everywhere, he became Lord Secretary and found himself with great power. Unfortunately, James died, and Lionel's terrible disposition towards the townfolk led to him being the least-voted for to be the new King. Grimval Laft won, and Lionel was extremely jealous. He fled from the Fellowship of the Sword's fight with Artheemius and took a train to Enconia. It was there revelead that Lionel Braveheart was only a guise for a seemingly-unknown person, who has now taken the name Jackson Merryweather in Enconia. 4 years after the end of Overture III's events, the famous author and former Harracktorian advisor Lionel Braveheart would be found dead just outside a train station in Enconia, his throat slit open. Overture 5 Apparently, even death could not stop Lionel Braveheart. The throat wound he had suffered was apparently not fatal, and it was not this wound that caused him to go into a catatonic shock, rendering his heart stopped- it would be poison, from his brother and best friend Frances LeTroux. Frances realized Lionel had gone out of control, and decided to try and put him out of his misery. Frances retrieved Lionel's body from the train station, and took it to a mortuary. He attempted to cremate the body. Lionel came to, and scrambled out of the furnace, his clothes and face on fire. He would put himself out with a nearby vase of water, but not after suffering severe burns. He escaped from his brother's clutches, and put on a new identity; He wore a suit, and a strange, cracked, smiling mask, and claimed he was Teryn Vor'qel. He travelled to Belmont, where he spent months watching the citizens and newly arrived, learning everything he could about them. It was another few months after Frances killed himself that he made an appearance, still disguised as Teryn Vor'qel. The citizens thought him odd in his disguised speech, until he secret revealed his identity to Cor'ag Sharvac and Valandil Singollo, two men he knew from Harracktor. It would not be until after Artheemius' defeat that he would discard the mask and reveal himself, to all, as Lionel Braveheart, the "long-dead author" and a "shadow on the wall". He would return to his old ways, causing chaos and starting fights, antagonizing most citizens of Belmont. He would bed Felicity Truemon, Cor'ag Sharvac's daugher, just days before her birthday, and days before she would be killed. He would also defeat his old rival Arthur Harris in a duel, leaving him partially comatose. Lionel would finally set a new goal for himself after the undead Brandon Huxley's defeat- a human girl and her elf friend would gang up on him, stabbing him multiple times. He grew hatred for them, and has vowed to kill both of them. Category:Characters